First Present
by hell-butterfly
Summary: The first present he received from her was the most important one in his life. UraYoru


**First Present**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach solely belongs to Kubo.

-

Written on the proposition that Urahara grew up in Rukongai. Urayoru one-shot.

-

Yoruichi lifted herself onto the walls separating Sereitei from Rukongai.

She had sneaked out of her mansion on the last day of the year, mainly to escape the celebrations that would be held the next day.

What a nice idea to spend her birthday out in the wild where nothing could trouble her.

She hated listening to droning lecture on how to discipline oneself as a noble. She hated the way she was followed everywhere as if she was a baby. She hated how being a noble restricted her freedom.

Born a noble princess, she was a wild cat at heart.

And she smiled to herself for the 32nd successful attempt at side-stepping the nosy butler and slipping past the hard-faced guard. It was not hard. She had become exceptionally agile at this, having already grasped the basics of Shunpo.

It would give them another day's worth of trouble. She smiled, and prepared to jump.

And then it happened.

She tripped over a jutting piece of stone and tumbled down the high wall.

Straight into the arms of the astonished blond-haired boy.

It was the day she would never forget.

The day she first met Urahara Kisuke, though under a highly embarrassing circumstance.

Perhaps it was destiny, that she should have chosen to fall at exactly that moment at that particular place, and he should have chosen to pass the particular place at exactly that moment.

'You're not hurt?'

She shook her head, feeling extraordinary annoyed at being clumsy.

A moment's pause. Yoruichi wondered whether she should just turn and leave. But she decided not to.

And it proved to be a wise choice.

'Hey…you come from in there?' The boy, who was not much older than herself, asked in a queer sing-song voice.

She frowned and nodded.

'Upper-class?' He must have guessed from her apparel.

She nodded again.

'Why don't you stay home like a good girl?'

He is teasing me. Yoruichi crossed her arms. 'Well, because tomorrow's my birthday and I _hate_ the celebrations at home. All the servants fussing about. I would rather stay in the wild all day.' She gave him a cold look. 'And it's not your business to care anyway.'

Saying this, she turned and strolled away.

The boy called out, 'Hey! Wait there!'

'What now?' She frowned, but she stopped in her tracks. She didn't know why she did it, but she later felt thankful she didn't just walk off.

The boy caught up. 'Want to go to an interesting place with me?'

Surprised, she stared at him. There was a lazy, floppy look in him, but his eyes…they somewhat attracted her.

She hesitated for a moment. 'Alright.'

The boy beamed in a sly way and caught up her wrist.

'And,' she added, as they started walking around through the Rukongai area, 'My name is not "Hey". It's Shihouin Yoruichi.'

'No problem then…nice to meet you, Yoruichi-san. My name is Urahara Kisuke, from Region 76 of West Rukongai.'

-

The next morning, Yoruichi woke up to find that the boy who had been at her side all night had vanished. She sat up, frowning.

And the familiar voice suddenly rang out from behind her, 'Happy birthday, Yoruichiii-san.'

She turned, and her face broke into a smile when she saw the wild flowers in his out-stretched hands. The petals were still tinted with snow, and a sweet scent floated in the air.

These flowers were sweeter than all the carefully tended flowers in her garden.

It was the best birthday present she had ever received.

'Thank you.'

And she put the flowers on her hair and smiled at him.

He thought her beautiful in the morning mist, with the flowers shining more brightly than any of her jewel hairpieces.

And he smiled back.

-

Urahara didn't tell Yoruichi that day that it was his birthday.

But it didn't matter anyway, as he thought about their first encounter with a reminiscent smile on his face.

Because the girl who lost her footing and fell into his arms was the best present he had ever been endowed with.

-End-

AN: My first fic on my favourite pairing! Please tell me what you think of it, OK? Thx.

-the butterfly from hell


End file.
